


Poppy: Homecoming

by OrangeCassidy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bandle City, Gen, yordles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCassidy/pseuds/OrangeCassidy
Summary: Poppy is the bearer of Orlon's legendary hammer, a weapon that outweighs her by twice its size. This determined yordle has spent years in search of the acclaimed "Hero of Demacia", who is said to be its rightful owner. However, after an odyssey in search of the hero, she decides to return home, to reconcile with her father, a blacksmith who never wanted to see her traveling with humans...
Kudos: 2





	Poppy: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not english speaker, but I want to make it through this fanfic thing, and I have uploaded this short story in almost every place available, such as fanfiction, devianart and wattpad, and now it's time to do it here. I hope that you like it c:

_ Once upon a time, Poppy was a very different yordle. For as long as she can remember, she has always been in search of purpose. Feeling alienated from the chaotic whims of other yordles, she preferred to embrace stability and structure wherever she found them. That led her to human settlements, and she decided she wanted to travel with a caravan, commanded by a human named Orlon. The only problem for the young yordle was her father Blomgrun, the best blacksmith in Bandle city, who hoped that it would be her, his only daughter, who would continue with the profession. _

_ Poppy had to make a tough decision, even though her father didn't like it at all. _

* * *

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" said the blacksmith quite angry, so much so that he abandoned his forge.

"I want to travel with the humans father..."

"Girl, have you lost your mind?!"

"No father! I don't want to be here and become a blacksmith like you!" Poppy got stuck for a moment, but was not intimidated by Blomgrun's gaze. "I want to find a real purpose in my life..."

"Understand! We are yordles, and they are humans! WE ARE NOT LIKE THEM!"

"Well maybe I feel like one! Since when do you care what I think?! All you do every day is work on your forge!"

"You're making a terrible mistake Poppy!"

"Maybe... and maybe I'm not like them... but maybe humans do understand me"

"Fine! If you feel so misunderstood, get out! Get out and don't come back!"

"Fine! You never cared about me anyway!"

* * *

_ That was the last time Poppy and her father spoke... _

_ When the yordle began to travel with the Orlon caravan, it didn't take long for the two to become inseparable. Orlon became her mentor, and she became devoted to her cause. On the training ground, Poppy was an exemplary opponent, the only one in Orlon's battalion who was not afraid to attack him. She was not servile at all: she questioned all his decisions with an almost childlike innocence, as if she didn't know that all she had to do was take orders without protest. He accompanied him to the site where the new settlement would be built, a new and ambitious nation that they named Demacia, where everyone would be welcome, regardless of their position or their past, as long as they contributed to the common good. _

_ Orlon became a beloved figure throughout the kingdom. Although few had seen him wielding his hammer, he always carried it on his back, and before long, the weapon became a revered symbol of the fledgling nation. Rumors suggested that the hammer had the power to flatten mountains and break the very earth in two. _

_ Orlon gave Poppy his hammer on her deathbed, and with it, the hope of an eternal kingdom. _

* * *

"Poppy..." he said on his deathbed.

"Orlon... Please don't go..." The yordle was with her little face full of tears.

With the little strength he had left in his body, Orlon took his hammer and extended it towards her. "This hammer... was never meant for me... it was meant to be carried by the Hero of Demacia... only the hero will be able to use the hammer properly... and carry Demacia... to its eternal glory.

"Yes Orlon, I-I will do it... for you..." said the yordle taking the hammer with insecurity. Poppy looked at him, and released the hammer to go and hug him.

"Thank you Poppy..."

"It was a pleasure to be part of your life..." Poppy didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to keep crying like that in front of him.

"Same to you... my dear friend..." Orlon closed his eyes and let go of his last breath before leaving the world.

Poppy looked up. "I love you so much..." She broke down in tears and took the hammer again. She swore he would find the hero as Orlon's last will and testament.

* * *

_ But the mission turned out to be more difficult than she thought, even though she has tried to find the legendary warrior, looking for him in the farthest corners of the kingdom, she still has not been able to fulfill her mission. Every time she tried to give the hammer to a possible hero, the results were disastrous. In some cases, it ended in the warrior's death. Many would have given up long ago, but not everyone had the courage and determination of this indomitable heroine. _

_ After several years of fruitless searching, Poppy decided to put her mission on hold, and return to her homeland, Bandle City. She felt she had an unresolved issue in the land of the yordles. _

* * *

"Well, we have arrived, Poppy..." said a carefree yordle, not letting go of the little wheat in his mouth.

"Thanks Sallow, give my regards to Lulu" The Keeper of the Hammer bid farewell to the guide and continued her journey to the entrance of Bandle City.

Despite having been his home for a long time, she could not help but look around and at his fellow men with great curiosity, as if it was the first time he had come to the land of the yordles, and the same could be said of the citizens of Bandle, who had never seen a yordle in armor, much less a hammer as big as the one he was carrying.

"Well... "Poppy sighed nervously as she noticed how the eyes were focused on her. "Don't do anything suspicious... just go on your way..." She began to walk slowly around town, but all she did was draw more attention to herself. When did Bandle grow so big? Were there so many houses before? Was it like this when she was a child? These were just a few of the questions that haunted Poppy's mind, but her thoughts dissipated when she heard a voice calling her.

"Poppy?!" The pig-tailed yordle looked up to meet an old friend, Tristana, the leader of the Bandle Gunners.

"Tristana!" She dropped her hammer and ran to embrace her.

"Poppy!" said the white-haired girl, hugging her tightly.

"Trist~" She picked her up easily, and they both laughed about it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tristana looking down at her and Poppy put her down, being careful not to throw her away.

"I decided to take a break from my mission... and come to Bandle City for a while.

"Mission! Tell me everything, we have to make up for lost time," exclaimed a jolly Tristana.

"Of course," Poppy smiled and picked up her hammer.

The two friends began to walk through the city market, a place where they had spent great moments when they were just carefree girls, jumping rope, braiding flowers and eating delicious sweets. A feeling of nostalgia had invaded both Poppy and Tristana, and they decided to leave the market to avoid crying from the excitement.

"And what have you done?" asked Tristana.

"I've been traveling all over the world... but I still haven't been able to find the Hero of Demacia," Poppy breathed a sigh of frustration, since it had been years since she began her mission.

"The Hero of Demacia?" Tristana looked at her with interest.

"Yes, he is the owner of this hammer that I carry with me... my human friend, Orlon, gave it to me before he died, he asked me to find the hero and give it to him..."

Tristana smiled at her. "How brave of you... But you still can't find its owner? How strange... Is that why you still have him?"

"Yes... I know... Do you know Tristana? There was a time when I thought I had found him... but he died..." Poppy looked down quickly as she remembered that disastrous encounter with the potential carrier.

"Oh... and... you never thought that... maybe... the hero could be you?" Poppy stopped short of that question from the gunner.

"Me? The hero? Pfff... yeah, sure.."

"I don't know, I'm just saying..."

"Tristana, the bearer of this hammer must be someone worthy. I-I just... I'm taking care of it until the owner shows up.

"But you've struggled with that, haven't you? And you tell me that it has an owner, that you've traveled all over the world and haven't been able to find him.

"It's not me, Orlon asked me to look for him... and that's what I'll do. But I want to rest for a while... and see my father..."

"Blomgrun..." Tristana thought of the old blacksmith.

"Yes... He still lives in the same house, right?" Poppy looked at the gunner's nod and began to step forward. "I'll go see him... see you later Tristana"

"Good luck!"

Poppy continued on her way, until she arrived at a house that was a bit battered, but still kept its cozy look.

"Hm..." She began to tremble. "Finally he took a big breath of air and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice from inside.

Like the last time, Blomgrun's hammering was the only noise heard in the room. Poppy approached, although she was still very nervous.

"What do you want, girl?" Old Blomgrun had looked at her sideways, but without giving her any thought.

"I-I want to talk..."

"Talk? I don't talk. If you don't need something, get out."

"B-but father..." said Poppy, lowering her ears a bit.

"What?" He stopped her work, leaving his forge aside. "It can't be..." He observed this yordle wearing armor, and carrying a large war hammer.

"Well... believe it... Dad, it's me, Poppy..."

"Poppy... my daughter..." The eldest felt like crying for joy.

"Dad..." She put her hammer aside and ran to embrace him.

The blacksmith hugged his daughter tightly. "I thought I had lost you forever"

"I'm fine, Dad..." Poppy replied with a smile.

"Look at you... you're already quite a woman.

"And a very strong one... try to take this hammer" She took her hammer and offered it to him. Blomgrun looked at her for a moment and tried to pick it up, but like so many, he was unable to do it.

"By Ornn... this hammer is as heavy as a mountain. Where did you get it?"

"It's... a long story, Father..."

"This old man still has plenty of time to hear it..."

* * *

**_The End_ **

**_(Thank you DeePL)_ **


End file.
